Siberia
by puffin
Summary: Draco is having to live his life in his own personal Siberia. Come read and find out why. RandR please. This is yoai. Don't like then don't read.


Siberia

A/N Here is my next one-shot. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

Harry let out a sigh as he watched Draco stand near the front door. His lover for 10 years and soon to be his ex in the next 5 minutes. "When you come home Dray…" Harry started to say but stopped by a growl.

"Don't call me that again, Potter." Draco said with his storm grey eyes glaring at Harry with hate and hurt shinning in them. Harry was dumping him.

Harry let out another as he pulled the he his ex love close. "If you want to talk just give me a call but please know this isn't your fault.

Draco stayed in Harry's arms for about a minute before he pushes Harry away. That was just making the pain worse. "Harry…I need to know. Who is he? Who took my part?"

Harry didn't say anything to that. He just chewed his bottom lip before he did speak. "Don't worry about who or why Draco. Just know that its not you."

Draco didn't say thing as he turned and walked out the door. He knew he should put up more of a fight but yet at the same time knew that it was a lost cause. They were done.

Once those words sunk in Draco stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk. He's eyes widen before narrowing as his heart was turning cold again. As Draco starting to walk he knew he would never love again. Not like he loved Harry.

It was now hours later. Draco had made his way to the home of his two best friends. Blaise and Pansy Zabini. That was a marriage that shock every when they had been in school. After all everyone thought Draco and Pansy would hook up.

Draco had gone there to rant and rave about how unfair life was. On how unfair Harry was being to him and how much he missed him.

"It feels like I'm drifting. In between the past and the present. Not sure what do or where to go." Draco said. He was sitting in a chair while Blaise and Pansy were on the couch.

"I mean something when I would watch him I like a stranger around him. Like I don't know him anymore and this was the man I spent the last ten years with." Draco said with a growl.

The couple watched their friend with sadness and helplessness but not pity. They knew that Draco would not stand for pity from anyone.

The two also noticed the way he was sitting. He wasn't sitting up and straight like his upbringing had taught him. No he was slumped forward some with the half empty glass of whiskey in his hands. They also noticed that the angrier he got the more pressure he was putting on the glass. Blaise raised an eyebrow when they noticed the first crack line in it.

"Why don't I get you another glass?" Pansy said as she stood up. She was trying to be a good friend and hostess.

Draco blinks at this before looking down at the glass in his hands. "It's ok Pansy. I think its time I left anyways." Draco said as he handed her the broken glass before he stood up to leave.

"No. You'll spend the night here. Besides it won't do you any good to be by yourself for tonight." Pansy said taking his glass and glaring at her friend. It was a look that both men knew better then to argue with her.

"You remember where your room is right?" Blaise then asked. He knew their friend would be staying the night.

Draco gave a nod to this before he stood and walked out of the room and head off to his room. It was a room that he had shared with Harry when ever they came to visit them.

It didn't take long for Draco to fall asleep. Once he was he started to dream of Harry. In his dream Harry was still with him like he use to be.

When Draco woke up he let out a growl. He then realized that last night was only a dream and the reality was that Harry was gone. As he sat there he wonder when this lie, this reality had come true.

As Draco slowly made his way home he thought about the last six months. He thought about everything he done for Harry when he got a feeling that he was losing his love. He thought about how he had giving himself completely to Harry. Hell he had even plan on propose to Harry. He ended up pawing the ring away for less then he bought it for. After all Harry wouldn't want it so why keep it.

Draco really notices this in their bedroom. They were sharing a bed but might as well been in their own rooms. After all Harry only saw who on his mind.

When Draco finally made it home he noticed a note one the table next to the stairs. It had his name on and could see it was from Harry.

Draco stared at it before he left it where Harry put it not reading it. He knew what it would say. It would say what all letter like that said. Things like…It was for the best, that he was sorry for hurting, hopefully they could still be friends. For Draco to call him if he wanted to talk. Draco didn't think that would happen at lest not anytime soon.

Draco then noticed that Harry only took his stuff. He left Draco things and things that were seen as their behind. Draco knew this was Harry way of making a fresh start with his new lover.

Harry didn't have anything to remind him of his time with Draco while Draco had it all. Draco was stuck with the echo of a love that didn't last.

Because of this it made the house seem cold and empty. Like he was living in Siberia. He's heart felt the same way.

As Draco was slowly getting ready to move on with his life without Harry he knew it would be easy to return to the ice prince he once was.

After all what was the point of pinning after someone that didn't want you any more? He lived his life just fine once like this and he could do it. Even if that meant that his heart would forever be froze in his own personal Siberia.

A/N there is he next one. I hope you all like and please send in those reviews. On to the next one.


End file.
